Emanzipation & Liebe
by InuKizz
Summary: Kagome erwischt Inuyasha mit Kikyo. Alles ändert sich. Ihr Ziel : Sie will Naraku alleine vernichten. Wird sie Inuyasha wieder vertrauen und werden sie am Ende zusammen kommen? Seht selbst. :


**Joa, dass ist meine erste FF. Hoffe sie gefällt euch. Pls Review, damit ich mich verbessern kann.**

**Love InuKizz  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Emanzipation &amp; Liebe:<strong>

_**Flashback: **_Es war eine Vollmond Nacht, als Kagome aus ihrem Albtraum erwachte. Sie träumte von einem Leben ohne Inuyasha. Ein Leben ohne Liebe. Ein Leben in dem Sie abgewiesen wurde. Ein Leben in dem Inuyasha sich für Kikyo entschied.

_´Nein, nein. An so etwas darf ich gar nicht denken. Er wird mich beschützen und bei mir bleiben.´ _Nachdem sie diesen Gedanken ausgesprochen hatte, kam sie sich schon lächerlich vor und ihre Zweifel überkamen sie wieder. Sie konnte nachdem sie schweißgebadet aufgewacht war nicht wieder in die Traumwelt zurückgelangen. Also entschied sie sich aufzustehen. Sie schaute sich um und bemerkte, dass Inuyasha nicht da war. _´Vielleicht ist er ja auf einem Baum oder er wollte auch einen Spaziergang machen.´_ Sie wusste das, dass nicht stimmte. Sie wusste die Wahrheit und wollte sie dennoch nicht akzeptieren. _´Bitte sei nicht bei Kikyou, bitte...´ _flehten ihre Gedanken. Doch die Angst das Gegenteil könnte ihr bewiesen werden, machte ihr zu schaffen. Sie lief mit kleinen Schritten mit der Angst im Gepäck. Ihr Weg führte immer tiefer in den Wald. Sie stoppte abrupt als sie einen roten Fetzen vernahm. Sie trat näher heran, hatte aber dennoch nicht die Absicht entdeckt zu werden. Sie schaute hinter ihrem Versteck hervor und erwischte Kikyo und Inuyasha in einen innigen und leidenschaftlichen Kuss vertieft. Ihr Blick verglich einem schwarzen See. Der Blick war leer und gefühlslos und das leuchten in ihren sonst so strahlenden braunen Augen erlosch. Sie musste aus diesem Wald heraus. Sie konnte nicht mehr. Ihr Traum zerbrach wie eine heruntergefallene Porzellantasse. Doch sie weinte nicht. ´_Für Ihn werde ich keine Träne mehr vergeuden. Ab Heute werde ich stark sein. Ab jetzt wird sich alles ändern´. _Mit diesen Gedanken sprang sie in den Brunnen.

**Kapitel 1: Ziele**

Heute war wieder ein stressiger Tag. Nachdem langen Schultag hatte sie noch Bogenschießen und Karate. So wie jeden Tag. Erschöpft und luftleer. Nach DEM Abend, hatte sie beschlossen, sich von nun an selbst zu verteidigen. Das Gefühl von Unabhängigkeit fühlte sich toll an. Nach ihrem sofortigen Verschwinden an DEM Tag, hatte Sie die Juwelensplitter mitgenommen und den Brunnen nach ein paar Tagen versiegelt. Ihre spirituelle Kraft wuchs mit jedem Tag, dennoch wusste sie nicht, ob es daran lag, dass sie voller Hass war oder das sie ein Ziel hatte, was sie bis zum Ende verfolgen wollte. Die alleinige Vernichtung Narakus und das komplette Juwel allein durch ihre eigene Hand. Mit diesem Gedanken ging sie nach Hause. Sie legte die Hand auf die Tür und drückte sie mit einem lauten Knall auf. „Bin wieder daa!" rief Sie durch den Raum. „Hallo mein Schatz, wie war dein Tag?" sagte Frau Higurashi ihre Tochter. „Wie immer sehr anstrengend Mam." „Wann gehst du wieder in die Feudal Ära, mein Schatz?" fragte Frau Higurashi. „Morgen Mam. Und Ich kann es kaum abwarten."

Sie fing an zu grinsen und ging auf Ihr Zimmer. _´Ich werde es Allen zeigen. Ich bin stark genug und ich brauche Inuyasha nicht mehr. Nie wieder.´ _Sie duschte sich, aß etwas, zog sich um und verschwand dann wieder in ihrem Zimmer. Ihr gelber Rucksack wurde auf den Tisch gestellt und füllte sich mit Nudelsuppen, Kleidung, Schulbüchern und den drei Juwelensplittern. Neben ihrem Rucksack lag Ihr Bogen mit der ganzen Tasche voller Pfeile. ´Morgen wird mein Tag. Ich weiß es.´Dann schmiss sie sich auf das Bett und schlief ein. Kagome war schon wach bevor der Tag heranbrach. Es war nun 6 Uhr in der Früh und sie stand schon im Bad und band ihre Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen. Auch trug sie Make-up auf, worauf sie seit kurzer Zeit einfach nicht mehr verzichten konnte. Nachdem Sie im Bad fertig war, ging sie in ihr Zimmer zurück zog sich ihren komplett schwarzen Kampfanzug an, der sich perfekt an ihren Körper anschmiegte. Sie nahm sich ihren Rucksack, Pfeil und Bogen, zog sich ihre Stiefel an und ging aus dem Haus. ´Jetzt gilt es, jetzt muss ich mich beweisen.´Sie atmete noch ein Mal tief ein und sprang in den Brunnen.


End file.
